Daddy's Little Girls
by aneyeofademon
Summary: [SongFic] It tells as about how the two Uchiha daughters grave for their fathers lost.And how Sakura saw her children go through one of the most downs in their lives.A very heartbreaking stories of three girls losing their loved one.NO FLAMES PEOPLE
1. Daddy's little girl by frankie j

**A;N: Ok people I was really in to this song and you lot need to read this.Its sad really but hey I have to write cuz its in my head and I need to get it out. So yeah...**

**Dec:I Don't Own NARUTO nor THE SONGS. But the children yeah.**

* * *

Its was her second year of the academy when she new this was the same year her father had to go finish his other life goal, to kill Uchiha Itachi.Uchiha Hitomi was the third born child of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, for the time being she was also their only daughter.

_He drops his suitcase by the door,_

_She knows her daddy wont be back anymore._

Along side her two older brothers, Touya and Kenji, she run down the path way that lead in to the Uchiha mansion where her humble family lives.To day is the day he was living and she had bad feeling about it.

There whole family talked about the possibility that he might not come back home, that night she heard her mother cry and yell about how much she hated her husband for making things go wrong again, but the young child knew that her mother was trying every technique just to keep him and the only thing he said to her was "Thank you,for everything Sakura."

_She drags her feet across the floor,_

_Tried to hold back time,_

_ To keep him holding on._

The moment she opened the door, she could see her father on his last step on the stairs, he was looking up those same stairs that he just came down on and was staring straight to his beloved wife's green eyes.Before looking at the door where his children watched him.

When the youngest of them run for her dear life,her eyes flashing red for a moment before tuning back to ocean green, just to hold on to him and cried out:

"_Daddy, daddy don't leave!_

_I'll do anything to keep you,_

_Right here with me ,_

_Cant you see how much I need you."_

Hitomi stayed her ground and hold her father still, as if it would keep him into her arms and not make him go away.Her father was startled at first until he understood it all, he glance again at his wife seeing she stood there at the top of the stairs and was crying as hard as her daughter.

"_Daddy daddy don't leave,_

_mommy saying things she don't mean,_

_she don't know what she's talking about,_

_somebody hear me out."_

It was already bed time for the Uchiha children, it was the same day there father left to pursue his goal. Kenji was the one who pealed his younger sister of their father while the eldest Touya was the one who rush to his mothers side and held her while she cried. With a last look to his family and tears running down his own face Sasuke left his only family in a puff.

"_Father listen,_

_Tell him that his got a home,_

_And don't have to go."_

The daughter of the family knead on the the side of her bed looking out into the stars outside the widow opposite her.She prayed this out loud, not knowing that her mother stood just out side her door and was hearing her prayers.

_"Father save him,_

_I would do anything in return,_

_I'll clean my room,_

_Try hard in school,_

_I'll be good I promise you,_

_Father, Father I pray to you."_

It was five years past since that day came.Her father soon arrived home after 6 months since that incident, with her uncle killed every thing seems alright. Until her father came down with an illness just a year after t he has returned, which even her own mother cant heal nor can the fifth.

_Now she hasn't slep in years,_

_She Don't wanna close her eyes,_

_'Cuz she scared that he'll leave._

She stood out side her parents door where her father lay in bed, she was carrying her 4 years old sister in her arms while they both looked at their parents.Sakura sat on a chair next to the man of the house and was holding his hand, he was sleeping peacefully to even notice that the three woman in his life was just beside him.

_They've tried just about everything,_

_But its getting harder now for him to breath._

Sakura saw her daughters by the door and allowed them to enter she took in her arms the youngest one and felt Hitomi some alone time with her dying father. She sat down where her mother sat a took her fathers hand just the way her mother did and she said.

_"Daddy, daddy don't leave,_

_I'll do anything to keep you,_

_Right here with me,_

_Cant you see how much I need you."_

Touya just came back from the Sand Village trying to see if anyone can help his father. He was just about to enter his parent room when he heard.

"_Daddy daddy don't leave,_

_The doctors are saying things they don't mean,_

_They don't what they are talking about,_

_Somebody hear me out."_

It only broke his heart more to hear his 14 year old sister cry those words just to keep their father.Soon she came out of the room with him still standing just at the door, Hitomi ran straight into her 18 years old brother's arms and silently prayed.

_"Father listen,_

_Tell him that his got a home,_

_And he don't have to go."_

Touya just held his sister who was crying on him while he himself pray for his fathers recovery, it was obvious that his sister wont let go anytime soon so he carried her into her room.Hitomi laid her head into her brother's chest while she continued to cry and pray.

_"Father save him,_

_I would do anything in return,_

_I'll clean my room,_

_Try hard in school,_

_I'll be good I promise you._

_Father,Father I pray to you."_

A week after Hitomi laid down on the roof top of their house while she looked at the sky peacefully. Until she saw medics running their way to her house and could hear everyone in the house panicking.She came down and she could see everyone running into her fathers room.

"_Please don't let him go,_

_I'm begging you so,_

_Let him open his eyes,_

_In a little more time,_

_To tell him that I love him more."_

Those were the words that her heart was screaming and her mind yelling,while Kenji saw the tears that ran through his younger sister face he shrugged off his own tears and prayed.

"_Then anything in this world,_

_Its daddies little girl."_

Her eyes flash red again just like before , only now this time in front of the church and burst open the huge oak doors and cried out to the empty house of god.

"_Father,Father listen,_

_Tell him that his got home,_

_And don't have to go."_

Her mother and siblings was right behind her tracks but Sakura stopped when her eldest daughter begged the god for her fathers life back and she saw her walk more farther into the church crying more tears when Hitomi said.

"_Father,father save him,_

_I'll do anything in return,_

_I'll clean my room,_

_Try hard in school,_

_I'll be good I promise you, _

_Father, Father..."_

With those last word Hitomi collapsed in her knees making her mother run even more faster than before just to catch her, she cried more when she felt her mothers touch she cried into her mothers arm.Kenji stood the watching his mother and sister cry while he carried the youngest Uchiha into his arms,his older brother stood in between him the the two sobbing women and was probably thought.

_"She was daddies little girl."_

* * *

**OK people sad huh wait until you see the next chapter.Anyway please review. And there are only 4 heir of Uchihas Touya the eldest, Kenji two years younger, Hitomi to year younger than Kenji and Rai only 3years old when her father died.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DAMN HELL I NEVER COPY ANY OF THIS FICS OR CHAPTERS FORM ANY FICS SO YEAH.**


	2. Heaven by dj sammie and sade

**A;N: Ok people I was really in to this song and you lot need to read this.Its sad really but hey I have to write cuz its in my head and I need to get it out. Oh and rai was 4 that time sorry and now she five .PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.  
**

**Dec:I Don't Own NARUTO nor THE SONGS. Only the children . **_"Sakura thinking but the background lady actually singing" "Rai saying her part of the song"  
_

* * *

Rai stood in front of a grave stone, while her mother and her other siblings stood behind her.It was his death anniversary today that why they all visited him, even though Rai knew that her siblings, even her mother goes there after they finish a mission and just to tell him what happened to their life while he was gone. And now it was her turn as she said aloud.

_"Its been a year know,daddy._

_I really really miss you, _

_Mommy says your safe now,_

_ In a good place called heaven."_

As Sakura listen to her youngest child speak she thought to herself.

_I've been thinking about are youger years._

_"We have your favorite dinner tonight..."_

_It was only you and me _

_"I ate it all up..."_

_We were young and wild and free_

_"Even though I don't like carrots..."_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_"I learned how to swim this summer...''_

_We've been down that road before but thats over now._

_"I can even open eyes and swim under water..."_

_We came make it and come back for more_

_"Cant you see me?"_

_Baby your all that I want _

_When your laing here in my arms_

_Finding it out to belive, we're in heaven._

Sakura looked around her children and how fine they have grown up to be. And knowing that her thought were the truth she was in heaven the only thing missing is her lover,best friend and husband Uchiha Sasuke.

_"I started kindergarten this year..." _

_Love is all that I need ,_

_And I found it there in your heart,_

_It isn't to hard to see were in heaven._

_"I carry a picture of us in my blues clues lunch back..."_

_Oh ones in your life you find someone _

_"You were the greatest daddy..."_

_Who would turn your world around,_

_Pick you up when your feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me._

She wiped her tears at the back of her hands and felt her oldest son wrap an arm around her while they both listen to the youngest Uchiha spoke proudly to her father.

_"I can swing on the swing by myself..."_

_There a lot I gotta say, just hold me now __  
_

_"Even though I miss you pushing me..."_

_Cause are love will light the way_

_"Cant yet see me?"_

_Baby your all that I want,_

_When your laing here in my arms,_

_Finding it hard to believe, were in heaven._

_"I miss how you use to tickle me..."_

_Love is all that I need..._

_"Tickle my belly... "_

_And I found it there in your heart,_

_" My belly hurts..."_

_It isn't to hard to see were in heaven._

_"I try not to cry..."_

_I've been waiting for so long,_

_"Mommy says it ok..."_

_Something to write, love to come along, _

_"I know you don't like it when I cry..."_

_Now our dreams are coming true,_

_To the good times and the bad._

She can feel her own son's tears on the top of her head since he kelp his chin on top of her head. She looked at the corner of her eyes and could see her other two children mimicking their actions, she could see how Hitomi's shoulder move while she sob and how Kenji was caressing her back in a brotherly way, all in a while listening to the black hear girl.

_"Now I wont let me be sad..."_

_I'll be standing there by you,_

_"I tried daddybut it hurts..."_

_Babby your all that I want,_

_"Is it true your not coming home?"_

_When you laing here in my arms,_

_"Maybe someday..."_

_Finding it hard to believe, were in heaven,_

_"I can visit you in heaven,ok?"_

_Love is all that I need,_

_And I've found it there in your arms,_

_It isn't to hard to see were in heaven._

_"Its time for me to go to bed now..._

_I sleep with the light on ..._

_Just in case you come home..._

_And kiss me goodnight."_

_"I love you so much..."_

_Were in heaven_

_"I miss yo__u daddy."_

When Rai finished she ran straight into her mothers open arms cried.Sakura stood up carrying the sobbing girl and looked at her husband grave for the last time than turned to face their children with a loving smile than said.

"Lets go home."

* * *

**That was sad and sorta made me cry but anyway I'm not sure about the lyrics cuz i only wrote what i heard so please no flame about its. In the sumarry the three girls where Sakura and her two daughters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.  
**

_  
_


End file.
